The Mind's Broken Reality
by Hearing-Voices-Since-1995
Summary: Burdened with boredom and as crazy as he is Izaya suddenly decides to revisit a past friend; however, he soon discovers that things are not always as they appear. Strange things begin to happen and Izaya begins to doubt his own sanity as he does his best to get a grip on reality. Has the raven finally lost it or is Kanra just playing with him? IzayaxKanra On Hiatus.


The room fell silent, save for the constant tapping of lithe fingers against a keyboard, warm with the movement despite the chill, air-conditioned apartment.

Izaya sat quietly as his crimson hues washed over the computer screen in front of him, trained eyes scanning and taking in the information as quickly as it appeared on the screen. Oh how he enjoyed his job. It was all thanks to the endless rewards that it offered that he was able to keep up with it; otherwise, he was sure the game would have become boring by now. Not that he played by the rules to begin with. To adhere to the rules would leave the world a very boring place, and when you live here, in this city's underbelly, well, rules are guidelines, words that are meant to be twisted and turned around to the extent that its original meaning has no purpose. And who was he to turn up an opportunity in which he was handed the winning piece?

A chuckle escaped his lips, upturned in a grin that told of misfortune. The Dollars chat, one of his favorite places to observe, was once more in a tizzy, arguing over trivial matters that involved the war between the color gangs and their now supposed rival: the slasher.

Kanra has logged into the chat

Kanra: Yo, everyone~! What are we talking about? Oh. The slasher, ne? So scary~!

Setton: Good evening, Kanra-chan.

Tanaka Tarou: Hey Kanra!

Byakura: Go away!

Izaya laughed at the well deserved greeting from his supposed, blonde 'friend.' Even over the Internet, his personality still held that spark.

Tanaka Tarou: Be nice Byakura.

Tanaka Tarou: Sorry about that Kanra. He's cranky today. ^^;

Byakura: Am not.

Setton: Now guys, let's just all get along. Kanra-chan is our friend and-

Byakura: I'm NOT her friend.

And loud became the apartment; loud with the echoing of the raven's hollow laugh. It appeared he still held a part of Masaomi that he had yet to acknowledge for, even here, where if he so chose to do, he could give away his true identity as that not of Kanra, but the information broker himself.

Kanra was only a pseudonym, a name he had picked up from a girl he used to know back in his childhood years, around the age of six or so. Actually, she had been something of importance to him; being the only person to talk to him besides his younger sisters who, then were too small to understand much of anything, and even when they were older, somewhat resented him.

He wasn't too fond of being around people; he liked to watch them. But Kanra had approached him on the playground, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to play.

She tried to kiss him once, crawling under the playground equipment where she cornered him into a corner. What a day that had been. He had gone home angry after pushing her away and telling her never to talk to him again. And to his surprise, she didn't. The next day she was gone. It was strange. None of the teachers ever mentioned anything, the kids didn't gossip ( not that they payed attention to her anyway), she just up and left. Like she had never been there to begin with.

He was slightly angry at first, being a kid and all, but he soon got over it. Instead he reverted into a reserved state, lacking friends until middle school where he met Shinra, currently still his only friend.

Izaya laughed, laughed and laughed as he turned in his chair. He hadn't thought about any of this in so long. He wondered if he would be able to find her. He stopped his chair abruptly, opening a new tab and closing the window before looking for the saved page he used to begin his searches.

Kanra has left the chat

The loud sound of his fingers clacking against the keys filled the room again, reinforced with a new vigor as he typed in the name familiar to his fingers alone: Kanra...

He paused, hands stilled over the keyboard as his crimson hues stared at the blinking cursor almost dumbly.

Her last name.

He didn't know it.

Orihara Izaya either didn't know or had forgotten the female's surname.

Izaya was furious with himself. How could he have accomplished such a thing? Kanra alone would not be sufficient enough to his search.

Slamming his fists on the keyboard be pushed away from the desk, standing up and hitting the sleep button on the screen as he stomped off like a child.

"Damn..." he mumbled to himself, followed by a string of colorful curse words.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he had been excited to reignite something from his past or perhaps it was just the fact that he COULDN'T.

Or, then again, maybe he just needed...something.

Things had taken a real downturn as of late. Instead of his job buzzing with its usual activity, he was often left alone, usually at home or around the city streets. Even the gangs were quiet despite the initial threat of the slasher. And Shiki, well, it seemed he had put him on an unspoken break.

Even Shizu- chan seemed to have had a greater absence from his time.

And that right there was frustrating.

Stepping into his bed room, he kicked off his pants in favor for something more comfortable and climbed into the spacious bed. His mind was alight with the pestering thoughts of Kanra; his childhood nuisance seeming to have more than just a simple impact on his frustrated state.

Laying his head to the cool fabric of the pillow, he eventually drifted off to sleep, though often finding himself glancing at the clock on an hourly basis.

…

Izaya stirred slightly as the soft sound of knocking made its way to his ears, reawakening his mind and bringing him back into the conscious world. He rolled over and glanced at the bedside clock, pushing his dark bangs to the side to he could read it.

"8 o'clock.." he mumbled, "I don't have anybody scheduled for today."

Groaning, he got to his feet, a shiver running up his spine as he did so. Yawning, he opened the door and,

Wait.

Oh now come on.

This wasn't funny at all.

Crimson hues widened to an almost comical state as the raven stared at a familiar female face. The woman was short, just below his own height, and had dark burgundy hair of her own. Her carmine eyes sparkled with a mischief that he hadn't seen in years as she looked down and straightened out her shirt (Which resembled a little too well that of his own) and fixed it so it rested just above her shorts.

The informant blinked rapidly, "Who're you?" the question fell from his lips before he could catch it.

The woman smiled deviously, pulling a strand of hair to rest behind her ear, "I'm Kanra silly~. You can't possibly tell me you forgot, not after you called me."

"Called…? How could I have possibly called you? I don't even know your last name." Izaya was becoming impatient, frustrated with the lack of logic suddenly filling his life.

"You don't even realize what's happening do you?" she chuckled darkly before sighing and looking back up at him, "My name is Kanra, Orihara Kanra."

Oh.

Ahahaha.

That was funny. Truly funny.

"The mind recognizes no differences in what is truly reality and what has become our own form of reality~." She piped up after a moment of silence, "Now, are you going to invite me in or not, Izaya-kun?"

Oh. He supposed he should, after all, with a woman running around claiming to have a name that was uniquely your own, you couldn't just let her walk away.

…

***Derps and starts a new story when they should finish the others***

**Yeah, new story guys.**

**This one is IzayaxKanra oriented, so for all of you who like the couple, this is the story for you. This'll be a serious one, not one that'll end within a few chapters. **

****Credit for the plot idea goes to my wonderful friend Hei-chan and her friend. She has graciously given me the allowance to turn it into a fanfiction.**

**Alright, so tell me what you think and review, don't leave me hanging! :D**


End file.
